Love, Cassie
by xxxwillsangelxxx
Summary: Harry is sorting out Sirius' room and comes across an old letter.... Set some years after DH. Supposed to be a one-shot but after feedback, has been extended.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A short one-shot. **

As Harry moved the books across the room, a slip of paper fell out. Noticing it, he leaned down and picked it up. Harry placed the books on the bed, unfolded the paper and begun to read.

_Dear Sirius, _

_I am writing to you as sadly, I have nothing better to do. I am stuck at home in my room bored out of my mind._

_How is your summer going? Remus told me you moved in with the Potters. Who's smart idea was that? I feel soooo bad for his parents. You too under the same roof? Talk about a nightmare. I'll be surprised if you haven't blown apart the house already. _

_My parents are the same as ever, except this year they have taken to ignoring me. I can't complain. There's something quite peaceful about it, being able to walk around the house and not being taken noticed of. It can be quite lonely though, I feel like a ghost. _

_My mother does everything to keep me away from Ollie, which doesn't at all work. I think she's afraid that I'll convert him to the dark side or something. He loves me, unlike our parents, and doesn't understand why I need to disappear for so long each year. He will turn six next month and already it has become almost impossible to hide the fact that I'm a witch from him. I caught him exploring my room yesterday. He had found one of our Transfiguration books and asked about the pictures and I had to tell him it was fake! _

_I don't think I'll even bother asking you to write back. I know the ability of putting pen to paper is too high a standard for you but could you at least try? It would be so much easier if the wizarding world would use the internet or a telephone. I have been so bored and everybody else seems to be away on some great holiday or to busy to reply. I can't believe you are my last resort. I seriously think the boredom has drove me insane. I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts. Only a month left…_

_Say hello to James for me.  
_

_Love,_

_Cassie. _

After reading it through twice, Harry fell on to the bed and thought about the letter. Who the hell was Cassie? And why would Sirius keep a letter of hers from years and years ago? Had he ever wrote back?

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am sorry this is late and short, but i have been super busy. The only time i got to write this was in English class when me and Celestal Grace were TOTALLY doing our work. :) **

_Dear Sirius,_

_I have to be honest, I have no idea what to say. What can I? What am I supposed too? It feels really weird writing to you now. After all it has been such a long time since we last talked, so you must be wondering why the hell I'm even writing to you. _

_I feel incredibly stupid now, after everything that's happened. We have wasted so much time and energy in fighting and only now have I realised how childish and idiotic we've been in all of this. I don't think I can remember what started it in the first place. I don't care anyway, I just want this all to stop. I want things to go back to the way they were, before any of this started, when we were still friends. I never wanted to lose our friendship and I regret that we did. I hope we can put everything behind us and move on. And I hope that one day we'll be able to trust ourselves again. And that you'll forgive me._

_Please, please, please forgive me._

_Love, _

_Cassie_

**A/N: Please tell me what you thought and thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I have decided that this is going to be a collection of letters from Callie. They will be getting longer. The first one was set in the summer before they went into 6th year. This is in the summer before they went into 7th year. Thanks for reading! ^.^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another short letter. Thanks for reading!  
**

_Dear Sirius, _

_I'm sorry I haven't wrote to you yet, but being honest, I haven't had the time or energy too. I've been so busy here, we all have. We get up early and come home late. Apparently it's supposed to prepare ourselves for our new life, but I think right now that's a load of bull shit. We aren't going to have to live out in the middle of nowhere with Moody tracking our every move. And get this, he gives homework! I thought we'd seen the end of that when we left Hogwarts but obviously not. It's really hard work, but we're having fun here too._

_Yesterday, Moody caught Frank staring at Alice from across the room. He threw a book at him, which struck him on his right temple. It was hilarious, especially when he started screaming at poor Frank. And Alice? She went bright red. I still don't think she realises just how much he likes her. _

_How are you doing? Missing me yet? If you or James or anyone destroy my house, I am going to murder you. You know the rules: No sex, no drugs, no house parties. And don't think you can get away with it. Always remember, I have eyes and ears everywhere, who are always willing to spy on you. Do me a favour please? Go meet Ollie this weekend and just make sure he's okay? Thanks Si._

_It's been three days and already I miss you._

_Love, _

_Cassie xxx_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay. Really short again i'm sorry! My plans are to start posting an actual story about Cassie's life as soon as i get some more time. There is only going to be a few more of these. I hope you can guess what Cassie is referring to!**

_Dear Sirius, _

_I am so excited I feel like I'm going to burst! I can't wait! Lily has gone totally hyper today, she's bouncing off the walls. We've been up since six this morning and I am extremely tired I don't know how I'm going to last the whole day. You had better get James there on time. Otherwise, I'm coming back to haunt you after she kills me. _

_Please be there on time for once in your life!_

_Love you,_

_Cassie xxx_

**A/N: Thanks for reading and thanks to everyone who reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing this! There is only about two letters left after this i think. Hope you like it!**

_Dear Sirius,_

_I am so close to killing you, do you know that? Moony wrote to me this morning and totally ratted on you. How could you not have told me? God Sirius you drive me nuts. You should have told me. I feel almost insulted that you didn't! Can you put the macho man thing aside for one second? I know this is tough on you, its tough on me too, but I need you to be honest with me. If you're not coping with this I'll come home, straight away. I don't mind Sirius. I think your ego is the only thing that does._

_Please send an owl as soon as you get this._

_Love,_

_Cassie_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Dear people. I am really sorry this took me ages to update, especially when its so short. Thank you to everyone who reads and review. And for Terrence, who very cleverly pointed out there was no internet in the marauders time. That was dead smart of you to pick that one up, i didn't even notice. If anybody notices any more mistakes PLEASE tell me. I'll try be more careful in future though. **

_Dear Sirius,_

_I don't know if you've heard this yet, but I have some bad news. Frank and Alice have been severely tortured. The healers aren't sure what exactly the damage is yet, but it doesn't look good. I went to visit them yesterday in Mungo's. Mrs Longbottom was there and we talked for quite a while. Do you remember her? She was looking after their son, Neville. I think she is going to look after him from now. I took him today and he and Harry played together for a little while. He is such a sweet kid. It just makes me wonder how many children like Harry and Neville are put there? With no parents or family to care for them. _

_It was the Cruciatus curse. They were attacked by a group of death eaters, led by Bellatrix Lestrange. I am really only telling you this because as her trial is this evening, she will be heading to Azkaban soon. You probably won't be anywhere near her, but in any case, I think it's better to know._

_That's all really for now. I'll try to write again soon._

_Love, _

_Cassie._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is the final letter. It is kind of my favourite but the one i hate the most too. Thank you to everybody who has read these and anyone who has reviewed. I hope you have ****liked Love, Cassie. Aisling**

_Dear Sirius,_

_As I once said to you in a letter long ago, I have no idea what to say. I miss you so much. Not seeing your face everyday, not hearing your voice around the house, not being able to wake up next to you every morning. It seems so much lonelier here without you. I tried to tell you all of this before but it is so much harder to do it in person and only now do I realise how much of a coward I am. _

_I'm sick Sirius, very sick. I have little more than a week left to live and that is the real reason I went to visit you. I wanted to see you once more, to be able to tell you goodbye and how much I love you. We both know that I didn't exactly get that far so that is why I'm writing this. I would love to go back and see you but I don't think I have the energy to go to Azkaban again, or to have another fight._

_And finally my darling, I reach you. You, Sirius Black have been the most irritating, frustrating, hair wrenching, mind boggling, infuriating person I have ever met. You have turned me into a nervous wreck and the nagging wife and I shall never be the same because of you. There is so many moments when, looking back now, I still wish they never happened, that we never had to deal with all we did. And there is some days I feel so guilty thinking that I wish I had never found you in the first place. Because than I would never had to lose you. In sixteen years, you have given me some of the worst moments in my life and I hate you for it. But than there was those moments, the ones that I love you for, and they outweigh the bad ones about a million to one. I love you Sirius, I think I always have, even back when I did everything to deny that I liked you. To be honest, I'm a bit surprised I still do. It's so different from when we were seventeen and we declared our "undying" love for each other . And sitting here, writing to you, I realise just how much I meant it and just how much I do now. Don't get me wrong. You're still the worst thing that happened to me, but you're my best thing too. I wish that things could go back to the way they used to be. That I could fall asleep in your arms and not have to worry about what the consequences are of what horrors tomorrow will bring. That we could be together again and forget about the world and all our problems and we could focus on us. But I know that will never happen in our lifetimes, but I will be waiting for you, in a time and place where it will be possible._

_I know you Sirius and I know how you'll feel when you read this. Please understand that this in no way intended to hurt you or guilt you. It is to forgive you. I know you'll find some way to blame yourself and I don't want you to. Even if you were here, there is nothing you could do to help me. You can't save me. And besides, you have to stay strong for Harry. There's going to be a day when he needs his Godfather more than anything and you'll be there. I only ask one thing of you. Don't ever tell him about me. He probably won't remember me and he doesn't need another person to cry over. Dumbledore has sent him to live with Lily's sister, for reasons which I can't explain right now. I hope he is safe there and that they'll treat him right. _

_Anyway I guess this is good bye for now._

_I love you,_

_Cassie_


End file.
